Momentos de mi vida
by yaoiismyfuckingobsession
Summary: Un pequeño diario de Castiel, contado por el mismo, su pasado, su presente y lo que espera del futuro. Subiré muchos capítulos pero ninguno tendrá que ver entre sí. Gracias por leer.


**Momentos de mi vida**

Creo que es como la cuarta vez en un minuto que veo el reloj, como si de esa forma el tiempo pasase más rápido…

Estoy sentado en la fuente del parque, rodeado de un montón de aburridas parejas que exhiben su amor de manera morbosa, como si aquí no hubiera más o gente o como si lo que hicieran fuera apto para todo público. Imbéciles.

Por quinta vez, observé mi reloj. Ya era la hora, sin querer fui desviando mi vista panorámicamente a ver si lo veía… Dios mío, que nervioso estoy, todo el cuerpo me tiembla, parezco una gelatina. ¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si piensa que le estoy tomando el pelo?...

Es verdad…. Él…. No va a venir…¿cierto?. No tiene motivos para hacerlo, pero siento una felicidad, como… una esperanza que vendrá, no sé. Algo así.

De repente, posé mis manos en el cantero donde estaba sentado, una brisa suave acarició mi rostro, oleaba mi camisa desprendida junto a su sigiloso movimiento. Adoro las tardes de verano, a pesar de que es caluroso, los días son más largos y las noches más divertidas, para salir en compañía.

En ese momento, abrí mis ojos y unos hermosos ojos color miel estaban frente mío, con unas pestañas largas, arqueadas y rubias, sus labios eran tan finos, delicados de un rojo tan peculiar..

Castiel, Castiel, hola… - Mi nombre suena tan bien en su voz, tan fresca y suelta, tan sensual.

Nathaniel, es el delegado principal del Instituto donde yo estudio, bueno, no precisamente estudio, pero hago el esfuerzo. Es aplicado hasta en su vestimenta, es la única persona que lleva el uniforme en el instituto. Se esmera mucho por ser mejor que cualquiera, a veces tiene un carácter extraño, es muy sensible y suele molestarse por cualquier pequeñez que le digas y si se lo dices de mala manera ¡PEOR!. Hoy estaba peculiarmente atractivo, llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean negro que delineaba perfectamente su fina estampa, y una remera de color azul con detalles en celeste. Se veía realmente lindo.

¿Estás bien, Castiel? - Siempre me pierdo en su aroma, en sus ojos. Es algo que me ha cautivado desde el día en que lo conocí.

Sí, lo estoy – No me he dado cuenta del tiempo que me quedé embobado mirándolo. Realmente no entiendo esto que siento, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, ni tener estos deseos eróticos de hacerle el amor hasta que llegue el alba. Soy tan cursi, hasta yo me doy asco.

¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo sentado? ¡Hay muchas cosas divertidas que podemos hacer aquí! Pero sólo si te apuras porque van a cerrar los puestos.

Claro, lo siento…- Me he levantado. Ahora que la veo bien, me doy cuenta que soy por lo menos una cabeza más alto que él. Pero, mejor así. Es más fácil abrazarlo….y besarlo…

Hemos recorrido casi todo el evento que había, muchos puestos de artesanos, y dibujantes, e inclusive había un hombre que hacía rastas. En broma, le pregunte a Nathaniel si le gustaría que me hiciera una, pero me fusiló con la mirada y lo cerró con un rotundo NO.

Es muy decidido cuando se lo propone, de hecho a veces hasta me hace sentir miedo e incómodo. Pero bueno, tiene una personalidad bastante peculiar.

Luego de caminar un largo rato, llegamos a un bosque, dónde juntos, tomados de la mano nos sentamos a observar las estrellas. Un silencio acogedor se apoderó de la situación, el cabello le cubría los ojos y parte del rostro a Nathaniel, pude observar que estaba algo sonrojado.

Las estrellas son muy reconfortables, ¿no lo crees?

S-sí, lo son… - ¿Le sucederá algo? Hasta hace un momento me contestaba con más entusiasmo. De repente se levantó y se quedó sentado un momento mirando el oscuro cielo. Y yo miraba su delicada y delgada espalda…

Castiel – Me tomó por sorpresa que de repente hablara.

¿Que? -

¿Por qué yo?... Habiendo tantas mujeres que darían lo que sea por ti, por estar a tu lado…

¿Como tu? – Lo interrumpí. Vi como sus ojos se agradaron un poco por la sorpresa y bajo su revoltoso cabello escondió su muy sonrojado rostro.

¡YO NO SOY UNA MUJER, ESTÚPIDO! - Me dirigió una mirada fusilante con su rostro aún rojizo - No me respondiste porque me elegiste...- Nuevamente hundió sus ojos debajo de su flequillo.

Sinceramente...No lo sé... - En realidad si lo sabía pero era vergonzoso.

¿Y cómo sabes con seguridad que esto funcionará? - Cielos, ¿el ambiente se puso un poco pesado o es mi imaginación?

Miré de reojo al rubio y con rudeza lo tumbé y coloqué mi cadera sobre la suya y mis manos a los costados de su cabeza y durante unos segundos lo miré fijamente, Nathaniel estaba desconcertado. Podía ver la Luna y las estrellas reflejadas en sus brillantes ojos dorados. Nathaniel tenía sus encantos y sus ojos eran uno de ellos...

- A decir verdad, delegado, no tengo la seguridad de si esto funcionará o no... Pero... hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro... Y es que te amo, que estoy totalmente rendido ante ti, ante tu majestuosa silueta. Y dudo que eso cambie, realmente estoy de cabeza por tu amor.

Nathaniel se quedó atónito ante mi, ni yo podía creer toda la cursilería que acaba de decir. Para mi sorpresa, el rubio me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y me atrajo hacia él, hacia sus rojizos labios y me besó... Me besó con tanto esmero que hizo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba... Que atrevido, como se atreve a hacerme sentir así. Pero obviamente lo próximo que sucederá lo contaré, tal vez, en otro capítulo de nuestra historia…

Y si, Nathaniel... Realmente estoy enamorado de ti...

~ FIN ~


End file.
